


AKu Bermimpi Melihat Angkasa II

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ini adalah mimpi nyata keduaku. Melayang rasanya.





	AKu Bermimpi Melihat Angkasa II

_Kegelapan menjebakku dan aku terkurung_

_Dalam sebuah dunia utopia_

_Mengajak bersama kawan-kawanku juga_

_Pada hari yang kelam itu, kami bergandengan tangan_

_Mengheningkan hymne angkasa raya_

_Seharusnya langit hanya berwarna hitam_

_Atau bertabur bintang gemintang_

_Atau bahkan berhiaskan bulan kengerian_

_Tapi ada yang berbeda pada malam-malam yang resah_

_Kami membawa teropong dan teleskop_

_Di lapangan yang luas tak berwarna, kan terlelap_

_Aku berdiri di satu sisi_

_Kutemukan tak hanya bintang atau pun bulan_

_Kukira ini hanya bohong-bohongan_

_Aku dapat terbang!_

_Jika bukan begitu, mengapa aku dapat menyaksikan miliaran cahaya?_

_Planet-planet lain, bukan hanya di galaksiku saja_

_Berputar-putar, berkelap-kelip_

_Seakan tumpang tindih tanpa takut terhimpit_

_Kutemukan bintang yang berkemilau_

_Terangnya membuat silau_

_Sinarnya berwarna putih, ungu, perak, dan biru_

_Mereka semarak dalam kosongnya pikiran_

_Saat kulepas teropongku, aku menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban_

_Aku menatap kemustahilan, ketidakmungkinan, keanehan alam_

_Aku berjalan sedikit-sedikit di belantara angkasa seorang diri_

_Entahlah, tetapi kawan-kawanku sepertinya bersembunyi_

_Atau malah menghilang?_

_Lenyap, meninggalkanku yang terombang_

_Awan-awan terasing dalam kumparan cahaya_

_Menyusup ke dasar jiwa_

_Karena telah kutemukan sumpah dan janji_

_Diikat di dalam Lauhul Mahfudz milik Tuhan_

_Pastinya tak dapat kusentuh bujuk rayuan_

_Karena sekarang aku bersumpah_

_Karena detik ini aku berjanji_

_Untuk mengarungi buih-buih angkasa yang tak akan tumpah_

_Untuk merangkak, berjalan, berlari, dan melayang menuju Bima Sakti_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 20 Juni 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
